and down came the rain
by The Soup
Summary: After all their years and trials - literally - as friends, Phoenix realizes what's been there all along. Edgeworth x Phoenix


"and down came the rain"

Edgeworth x Phoenix

**--**

**E**dgeworth was a little surprised when he found out.

"Wright," he said, incredulous, "you honestly don't have a driver's license?" He smirked a bit, walking beside his great legal-battle rival. "You're not . . . _serious_?"

It was the end of the day and everyone else was gone from the court house, which was slowly, slowly becoming empty. They were only lawyers still around; all of the others headed home as soon as court was adjourned. Phoenix Wright was one of the leaving last, his shiny leather brief case in hand as he strode through the halls. He curiously cocked his head at the Head Prosecutor and wiggled his shoulders a bit in a sort of half-ass shrug.

"Yes, that's right. I never got my license," he replied simply. "My apartment's not that far from here anyways. I just walk or ride my bike every day to my office and so forth. Sometimes I grab a taxi in bad weather."

Edgeworth's face contorted with thought as he adjusted his ruffles. "Huhn . . . That sounds rather inconvenient and inappropriate for a defense attorney, especially one of your reputation," he said, slightly turning up his nose more out of habit than disdain.

Phoenix didn't even notice. Perhaps he was used of that from Edgeworth. "Nah, I don't think so." He added as a side note, "I pass by a walking park on my way home. It's kind of a relaxing sight. Maybe I'll check it out one day. You could come with me. You might even like it!"

Edgeworth tried to remember that last time he admired nature. He never gave it any serious consideration. It was far too ridiculous for a man of his occupation to stop and look at flowers or watch birds flying between trees. Certainly not anything he'd be participating in any time soon.

His brow began furrowing as he attempted imagining himself walking down the street, dressed in a very expensive suit, fresh from work, passing normal people on the way.

"I beg to differ," said Edgeworth, retrieving himself from the depths of his imaginings.

"Oh well," Phoenix said, reaching out to open and hold the oak door to the stairwell for Edgeworth. "Maybe someday you'll feel like joining me, and when that day comes, I will be more than happy to oblige."

"Mr. Wright—" Edgeworth glared strongly at Phoenix with one of his trademark you-are-being-outrageously-stupid-right-now looks. "Why on earth would I wish to join you on one of your nature walks when I have a perfectly functional vehicle?" He smirked again. "I wouldn't want my sports car to go to waste."

Phoenix turned to look at him at the right moment, a moment long enough to think that a smile, although rare, really did Edgeworth wonders. A nostalgic pang hit him in the chest as he drifted off mentally, remembering how Edgeworth used to smile in grade school, and all the fun they used to have together with Larry. Phoenix had begun to sorely miss those days even more as of late; he noticed this, and it pained him most of all.

_Now look at us,_ he thought. _Two stuffy lawyers who never have fun anymore…Edgeworth especially._

Edgeworth recognized a peculiar agony in Phoenix's eyes, noticed the peculiar quietness.

"Mr. Wright…" he said, pacifying, his voice uncharacteristically soft – so soft, in fact, he cleared his throat immediately afterward to help deny the sympathetic wonderings that were tumbling in his head. "Mr. Wright?" His voice was stronger, louder, annoyance seeping into his tone. "MR. WRIGHT!"

Phoenix was ripped away from his memories. "Huh? Wha—?" He looked up, blinking and startled, dazed slightly. He saw Edgeworth's glimmering gaze on him and then inwardly panicked. His throat tightened suddenly as he spent a few seconds remembering where he was and what he was doing before he slipped off to the past.

"Uh… sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed once he regained composure. "I just remembered something…."

There was that smile again; Phoenix wondered where it was hiding all of this time. "I noticed that," Edgeworth told him. "You weren't this out of it in court today."

"Yeah, I know. If I was, I think you would have won."

"Eh." Edgeworth shook his head, admitting defeat. "Such is life. I have chosen not to let it bother me and move on to greater things."

"That's because you're so used to losing against me," Phoenix picked at him, smiling broadly.

Edgeworth's expression narrowed noticeably. "Don't get cocky."

The underground parking lot was desolate and resembled that of the Prosecutor's Office in organization. There were only a few cars around, in Block A and B, and the only person anywhere around was on the second floor in the Security Guard room, again like the Prosecutor's Office.

Phoenix didn't say a word. He had no clue how Edgeworth felt every time he had to go to the parking lot at his office, regarding the murder of Detective Goodman—no clue how he felt getting in his car, remembering there was a body in the trunk of one of his spiffy sports car once-upon-a-time.

Although he had no idea how Edgeworth felt about those things, Phoenix knew his own feelings on those matters.

_That_ case, he decided, was too much of a close call of many sorts; almost a loss of too many things, his job, friends, liberty… He also came very close to losing Edgeworth to the throes of depression and self-loathing, but somehow, some way, Edgeworth was walking next to him across the asphalt in that present moment; he was thankful he didn't lose his close friend and greatest rival, but something had unmistakably changed…

Something was different between them.

"You've got that thoughtful look on you again," Edgeworth said, unsmiling. "It's beginning to frighten me."

"Mmmm."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "My, aren't we articulate?"

Phoenix gave a wimpy lifting of his shoulders, a gesture of indifference. "Whatever, I'm heading home, if you don't mind. See you in a day or so." He instantly regretted his tone.

And there it was again, just like a few days ago in the court room and earlier today—a tad of reluctance thrown in with a confusing amount of something indescribable, something unfamiliar and a little scary.

It was the very definition of strange in the sum of its parts.

Feeling strange—that amount of an odd _something_—around Edgeworth was the worst thing to ever happen to Phoenix, but along with the memories of the good times and the two most important cases in both Edgeworth's and his career, the "strangeness" was also happening more often lately.

Maybe, now that he thought about it, the _something _had always been there; he was just now realizing it.

Admittedly, it was beginning to concern him.

With the way things were, his job was getting harder. Not because the cases were tighter on evidence and the testimonies were even more vacuum-sealed with hard-to-find contradictions, but because he couldn't be in court with the prosecutor without wondering if he's doing okay with everything that's happened in the past years, wondering if he sleeps well at night despite the horrors that have happened in his life...

What a distraction. Although, Phoenix wasn't about to deny caring for his old friend-turned-prosecutor, still…

Phoenix turned to leave the parking lot as though trying to leave the strange _something_ as well, uncomfortable with its presence, just as Edgeworth was getting in his car. He heard the electric locks undo and figured that Edgeworth had nothing more to say. He closed his eyes, sighing, and went on his way without another word or a glance.

"Wright!"

Phoenix stopped and looked over his shoulder slowly, eyes abused puppy-sad, unfocused and glazed—unrecognizable.

Edgeworth, unsmiling yet again, was staring intensely at him, standing next to the driver's side of his car, his expression not showing any sort of warmth or indication of what was about to happen. His shoulders were thrown back imposingly and his posture was straight and demanding, just as it would be in court.

Phoenix grew anxious in the long pause, a bit of sweat appearing on his neck.

Edgeworth gave a half-smile. "Would you mind if I gave you ride today instead your regular nature walk?" He ran a hand through his hair as he attempted a sort of easy going smile. "Just to change things up a bit, wouldn't you agree?"

Phoenix stared in disbelief. For but one moment, he thought he saw a young Miles Edgeworth looking at him, and warmth flooded his insides at the revival of things once lost.

"Yes," he said, his throat constricting with unknown emotion. "I… I would like that very much."

--

"**I**t's been awhile," Phoenix said. "It feels a little weird being in a car that isn't a taxi." He clicked his seat belt across his chest, his brief case in his lap. The new car smell was still strong to his nose, and he wondered how Edgeworth managed to keep it despite having the car for a couple of years at the least. The genuine leather upholstery and the immaculate floor also had a unique aroma, but there was one more he hadn't identified—an aromatic splendor of expensive sweet-smelling high-class cologne mingled with body sweat, imported tea, and floral shampoo; Edgeworth's own personal scent, perhaps?

"Well, then—" Edgeworth fastened his own seat belt, put key in the ignition, and started the car. "—I have no doubt in my mind that you appreciate this opportunity."

"More than you know."

Phoenix ignored the implications behind what he just said. True, he wanted to know Miles Edgeworth as he was today other than an incredible prosecutor—maybe grab a coffee with him someday, but, if he wasn't mistaken… was that strange sense of _something_ lurking behind the want to spend time with Edgeworth outside of work, the _something_ that was telling his subconscious that perhaps he was not alone in this want?

He surreptitiously inhaled the scent of Edgeworth, as if trying to memorize it with his nose, and his stomach did a sickening fluttery motion. Feverish warmed flooded his mind as he thought…

Perhaps Edgeworth knew of the _something_ as well?

Edgeworth appeared clueless to the implications earlier, but in truth he wasn't. "Agreed," he said, surprising Phoenix. Phoenix, seemingly trembling now, gave a strange look at confident Edgeworth who silently replied with a cocky know-it-all smirk.

--

Phoenix said nothing. Edgeworth took his silence as more thoughtful contemplation on whatever seemed to be on his mind and simply let him be.

It gave him time to contemplate his own thoughts as he drove out of the parking lot.

He wondered what brought him to be here in the present moment, in his car with whom one could only assume as a _persona non grata_, his adversary in the court room, the famed defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. Years ago, he wouldn't stand to be associated with the defense attorney responsible for destroying his perfect record of victories, despite their past of friendship in childhood… But that case with the murder of Robert Hammond stirred up everything inside—memories, pain, regrets, a sense of friendship long forgotten, and an uncertain thing left… _undefined_.

It was unsettling to think what it was, but he filed that away for later introspection.

The silence was a bit too stifling and uncomfortable, though, so Edgeworth was glad to break it for necessary reasons. "Where to, Mr. Wright?"

"Hmm?" Phoenix had been staring out the window, obviously absorbed in his own world. He regained orientation of the present moment. "Oh, um, turn left at the light here."

"After that?"

"Go straight."

More silence… Edgeworth found himself becoming slightly annoyed. He was just about to speak up.

"This is it." Phoenix beat him to it.

Edgeworth noted the bland four-story brick apartment complex. Nothing decorative, nothing extraneous—just a livable space for people who probably didn't have time to stay at home long enough to do something other than the necessities of life; undeniably Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth had the same problem of not having spent much time at home, but at least his apartment showed he made good money prosecuting. What on earth did Phoenix spend all that money on? Did he do most of his cases _pro bono_? Or were his preferences leaning towards more sumptuary tastes? Or, perhaps, Phoenix just didn't make any money.

Period.

When Edgeworth remained in continual silence, Phoenix unbuckled himself awkwardly. "Well, then," he said. "Thanks for the ride, Edgeworth."

He nodded. "You're welcome, Wright. Don't expect it all the time."

"No worries… I - I won't." _Although I wouldn't mind it_, he thought but Phoenix wasn't going to say that aloud. He turned to face Edgeworth before leaving, but his eyes ended up doing more than just simple contact with Edgeworth's.

He had never really noticed before, but his old friend really had grown up to be a handsome man, although one could argue he had the signs of being handsome even as a child. His skin now was perfect and seemingly glowing, eyes slender, sharply aquiline and almost beautiful in a way with a color like blue silver. Phoenix was used to the steely-grey glare in court, but up close—in the car like this, only inches away—his heart rate doubled to an alarming rate and he was unsure what exactly was happening. Suddenly he felt short of breath, and he wondered if he was falling ill…

All he knew was that Edgeworth had some sort of an effect on him; his gaze made him feel see-through.

He breathed in and gave flimsy smile to mask his ailments, steadying himself so that he wouldn't stutter. "I'll be seeing you..."

"Probably tomorrow, knowing how fate treats us," Edgeworth commented, one arm draped on the steering wheel and the other leaning on the back of his seat. His eyes did something of a quick scan, eyebrows still slanted forward, and Phoenix took it as a sign to get out of there before it got more awkward.

Nodding, Phoenix got out quickly and slammed the door shut, waved once as he turned to go into the apartment complex. He noticed that Edgeworth didn't drive off until Phoenix was buzzed into the complex by the super and the door closed behind him. Phoenix watched the red sports car drive off down the street from the side window.

The wondering began immediately.

_What just happened…? _He gulped, realizing that his throat was dry and pondering if it had anything to do with being in Edgeworth's car or just being around Edgeworth in general. _Did Edgeworth just…? _

Part of him wanted to know the answer; the other half didn't, as he got in the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. He sighed, ruffling his hair spikes and feeling the hair gel undoing itself, truly feeling the wear of a hard day's work in court. His body was shaking from lack of sleep, muscles feeling like gelatin and internally bruised despite no physical brawls.

All he felt like doing was dropping on to the sofa and passing out, but first he needed to file his papers away, get something in his stomach, put his suit on a hanger (he hated all the work done to keep it neat and pretty), and shower off all the sweat and grim before heading to bed. All of which would take him about an hour to an hour and thirty minutes to complete.

He sighed again.

_  
Same old, same old, _he thought rather dismally. _I need a change._

With that, he unlocked his apartment and went on with his nightly routine, the events of the day still playing vividly in his head, even as he tried to push it away: the sleek feel of the leather seats; the closeness between them; the shimmering quality of Edgeworth's platinum hair and electric-terrifying eyes; the very aromatic essence of Edgeworth; and the worming, wriggling _something _actively squirming in his heart and demanding more than just a ride home, more than just a working relationship.

--

Court was adjourned, and another victory went to Phoenix Wright. As the crowd cheered and the defendant celebrated, Phoenix watched Edgeworth on the other side of the court room solemnly packing up his papers. He thought on the urge to tell him what a good job Edgeworth had done, despite his loss, and just as Phoenix stuffed his documents into his briefcase and was heading in that direction, he was blocked by family members of the defendant wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him on a job well done. Phoenix half-heartedly complied and broke away as soon as possible.

"Edgeworth!" He kept walking like his heels were on fire. "Hold it!"

Edgeworth looked behind his shoulder, slowing down only just. "Oh, it's you, the victor. Come to rub in yet another victory?"

"No, and don't sound so glum, Edgey," Phoenix said in good humor, trying to cheer him up. "You still did a good job. Believe it or not, I was_ this_ close to losing today."

That earned a weak smile. "Hm, I can believe that. You really had a problem clarifying a few of your reasons for objecting."

"Don't I always?" Phoenix laughed a bit, obviously nervous because it was true nearly ninety-percent of the time. "When's the last time you didn't know I was bluffing in court?"

"Never." Edgeworth answered quickly, walking again. "You're always bluffing far as I can tell."

Phoenix hesitated, made up his mind, and caught up with him until they were walking together. "So, um… what's next?"

"Why do you want to know? What business is it of yours?" Edgeworth fought the viciousness in his voice. He really was not in the mood to tango with Phoenix's occasional foolishness. He strode through the ambling crowd with ease, secretly amused at how Phoenix kept knocking shoulders with people and bumping shins with his briefcase, apologizing constantly, while trying to keep up.

"N-nothing, really, um…" Phoenix stuttered. "I was just thinking that maybe… I don't know—Oh, sorry, ma'am!—perhaps you might want to—Excuse me! I'm so sorry—"

"If it's a ride you're wanting, the answer is no, not today," Edgeworth replied coldly. "I've got to do some things in the office and I won't be going home for at least two more hours."

A sinking sensation pinged Phoenix in the chest. "Oh, uh, th-that's not what I was thinking, but that would've worked, too."

"Hmm?" Edgeworth regarded him with a stiletto-stare. "What_ did_ you have in mind, then?"

"Err… Uh, it's…" Phoenix swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. "N-never mind…"

Edgeworth continued staring, his expression indescribable. "Well, whatever it is you want, perhaps another day." He returned his gaze ahead of him. "I am far too busy and I am certainly not in the mood."

_No kidding. _"Sorry I asked, um…" Phoenix cleared his throat. He mentally retched at the very instant he sounded like a pouting child. He rectified his statement: "I mean, I see that you're busy. I'll leave you alone then." Phoenix quietly ghosted away into the crowd.

In relative silence, Edgeworth brooded for a second more. The _absence_ of Phoenix's pleading voice grated more than he expected. His concentration faltered, falling apart slightly; he couldn't keep a stare at nothing for very long…

And then remorse slinked into his ribcage, quick as a snake coiling around its prey, his eyebrows drew back, and his gait slowed almost to stop. He tossed a glance over his shoulder.

The crowd was beginning to dissipate, but Phoenix had already disappeared, and Edgeworth felt anguish at the thought of it...

He reflected: The harshness of his words hadn't been intended, but it unfortunately came out that way. He wondered what Phoenix was trying to tell him. Remorse forced its way into his thoughts even harder, the snake swallowing its prey whole.

He started walking again, head still tossed to his shoulder, half-heartedly wishing Phoenix (ever persistent) would come out of nowhere and try again at pestering him about what he had in mind.

When Phoenix didn't come out of nowhere, Edgeworth realized a sort of emptiness pervading his being, and a soft-spirited twinge of regret told him he should do something to make up for what recently had occurred.

--

Phoenix had taken a load off for the last couple of days, lazing about the house when not straightening up and organizing case files in his office. He caught up on his reading, cleaned the bathroom and did a load of laundry, and was quite proud of the house work he'd gotten done over a weekend finally not spent working… Of course, that did not mean his mind was not still whirring and running like a raging machine.

He kept thinking about how Edgeworth looked on Friday afternoon—pained, stressed out, and obviously flustered. He couldn't blame the guy.

_I wish he'd just learn to relax, even just a little bit…_ He thought, exasperated. He entered the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich and caught a glimpse of the Steel Samurai clock on the wall, the one that Maya had bought for him.

"Six-thirty," he noted out loud. "Dry-cleaning should be done." He slipped his shoes on fast, sandwich crammed in his mouth, grabbed his house key and left, making sure he had his wallet in his pocket. _Wouldn't want to get there and not have anything to pay for it._

--

The dry cleaners' was only a few blocks away from his house, but several blocks away from Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix never questioned the placement of the city; it made his head hurt when he tried to make sense of the construction set-ups and such. He was a lawyer, not a construction worker or an architect—definitely not his thing.

The bell above the door made a sweet-sounding chime when Phoenix walked in, making the workers look up from whatever else they were doing. They quickly grew bored of his presence and went back to what they were previously tending to.

The owner, Mrs. Lang, smiled up from the bills she was doing at her counter which semi-functioned as a desk. "Ah, Mr. Wright! Come to pick up, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, good, it finished just minutes ago!" She was a Chinese middle-aged woman who took care of the dry cleaners' her dead husband had started early in their marriage. She was born in America, but raised in Hong-Kong, where she met her husband and then later moved to California. Phoenix had known her since he became a lawyer; Mia had recommended the place for all of his dry-cleaning needs.

Mrs. Lang went to retrieve Phoenix's three business suits from the back and returned minutes later, the three garments pressed and covered in a thin plastic on hangers.

"Good job as always, Mrs. Lang." Phoenix smiled and held out his card. "I'll pay with credit today, please."

"Oh, no no no!" Mrs. Lang swatted away his Visa. "No charge. Already been paid for."

"Excuse me?" Phoenix wasn't sure he heard right.

"I say, 'No charge. Already been paid for,'" she repeated more clearly. "Someone else already pay."

Phoenix slowly put his card away, confused as all heck, and feeling oddly suspicious. "Who… Who was it?"

"A man," she said, going through some papers on her desk. "I have record here." She gave him the credit card receipt which sported a familiar fancy-cursive signature scribbled on a dotted line at the end after several, very large charges.

"_Miles Edgeworth_…." he read aloud. He run his finger tip along the signature, feeling where the pen had pressed into the waxy paper. His heart skipped.

Mrs. Lang went on. "He say, 'I owe Mr. Wright. Let me pay for his bill.' I say, 'Okay mister, cash or credit?'"

"But why was he here? He can't have just been in the neighborhood… How did he know it was me?"

_Is he stalking me?_

"Mr. Edgeworth was picking up his order," Mrs. Lang explained. "I was done with his order right when you called and placed yours. He heard your name and told me he wanted to pay for you. He say you lawyer pals."

"In a way, yes…" Phoenix tried to wrap his head around the information, eyebrows arching and forehead wrinkling. "Did he say what he owed me for?"

Mrs. Lang gave a small shrug. "No, just he very sorry and wanted to make up to you, or make-out with you or somethin.' I can't remember."

Phoenix knew Mrs. Lang was merely struggling with her words, but still he sort of blushed at her Edgeworth quote. He cleared his throat. "But why…" And then it hit him—what happened on Friday. "Oh, I know! I'm surprised he feels bad about it…"

"Hey, don't complain!" Mrs. Lang playfully tapped Phoenix on the elbow. "Free dry-cleaning!" She smiled widely and laughed, bobbing her head.

Phoenix nodded and carefully took his garments from Mrs. Lang. "Thank you. See you next time." He waved to the other workers as he made his way out the door, the bell chiming again.

"Bye, Mr. Wright! Have nice day!" Mrs. Lang waved at him enthusiastically until the door closed behind him, Phoenix shaking his head at her and smiling.

Phoenix carried his dry cleaning home, praying he wouldn't get caught in the rain; the Weather Channel had said that there was a thirty-percent chance of rain, with the rainy season just beginning and all.

Still, something else was on his mind besides bad weather ruining his dry cleaning.

_Why does Edgeworth feel like he has to make it up to me? He was busy and annoyed that day—I get that. _Phoenix took a turn at the light and went down the stretch of sidewalk. _Hmmm. Maybe he's bothered by the way he told me no? It's not like he hurt my feelings or anything like that… _His heart told him differently. _Okay, maybe a little… but still, it's no big deal to me._

_Why is it such a big deal to Edgeworth? _No answers came to mind. He was back at his apartment, back inside his bedroom and hanging his work clothes up for tomorrow. _Guess I'll see him sometime this week, if we're lucky. If anything, _he thought while browsing his personal library for reading material, _he will talk to me at my office, but knowing him, he'll just wait until we meet up in court again._

"Either way is fine," he added to himself aloud, finding a literary novel he hadn't finished and taking it with him to the sofa. He propped it open to the bookmark and adjusted the lamp on the end table. "Whatever he decides is fine with me. He's the one who's bothered by what happened on Friday."

His heart once again told him differently.

"Okay, maybe a little."

--

He ended up being right about court.

A new case was ready for him to take as soon as he got in the office and listened to his messages.

"Hey, Phoenix, it's Gumshoe. Listen pal, my niece is being charged with something she didn't do, and I told her I'd get her someone in no time at all! Thanks in advance for taking the case!" The call disconnected with a loud beep.

His first reaction was "stunned," then Phoenix had to put his finger on his left eye to stop the twitching, his blood pressure rising.

"Why, that Gumshoe!" Phoenix tried to conjure up rage, and when that was useless, he sat down at his desk, grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

It rang only once.

"Detective Gumshoe speaking."

"Exactly who I need to talk to," Phoenix said, controlling himself. "Listen, I don't appreciate you giving me away as a sort of 'one-size-fits-all' lawyer."

"Oh, sorry, pal." Gumshoe actually sounded like he understood. "It's just that… She's my sister's daughter, and I love them both dearly. I can't just let anybody take care of them!" he said. "I would've had Mr. Edgeworth do it, but he's a prosecutor."

Phoenix nodded to himself on his end of the line and began jotting down notes in a notebook.

_Edgeworth probably would be even more upset with you giving him away to a case without his permission… _

"Right." Phoenix cleared his throat. "So why me? Can't you get another defense attorney to take your case?" _What if I wasn't accepting cases at this time?_

Gumshoe was sounding pretty pathetic by now. "Well, it's just… you're a pal of mine, and I figure since you're close to Edgeworth you guys can work it out so that my niece is free! I know she didn't do it!"

Phoenix stopped writing. "Wait a second… Edgeworth's on this case, too?"

"Yeah! I showed it to him first and he accepted it in a heartbeat." Gumshoe brightened up. "Now I'm sure she'll be proven innocent!"

"Uh, no you don't get it… Hate to break it to you, but Edgeworth is a _prosecutor_. You said so yourself. He's going to do everything in his power to prove she's guilty, and besides, prosecutors don't have clients… I don't know why he even took the case, much less why you decided to show him first. None of that makes any sense. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm not worried about it. You and Edgeworth are good pals."

Phoenix's stomach jolted and he suddenly felt ill. _He completely ignored what I said about prosecutors and clientele…_"And what makes you think that?"

"Oh, everyone's talking about it! They say that he gives you a ride home when you don't feel like walking."

"That was only once."

"Not from what I'm hearing. Apparently you guys were pals back in the day, and even though you're both lawyers on the opposite sides, you're still pals," Gumshoe explained. "And I know Edgeworth! There's no way he'd betray you! I know deep down he really cares for you!"

Phoenix barely held on to the phone as he sat there, in awe, letting the information sink in.

"Wright, you there? Pal? Did you hang up? Heellooooooo!"

After taking a few deep breaths, still feeling light-headed from the notions swirling through his brain, Phoenix returned. "Y-yes, I'm here."

"Oh, there you are! I thought you hung up on me!"

"No, I was just…" His throat was already drying up. "Just taking notes."

"All right, well, Wright, are you taking the case or what?"

_There's no use talking reason in to him… _"Yeah, I guess I'll take it."

"Good! I knew you wouldn't let me down on purpose!"

_What's that supposed to mean? _"You… you got it…"

"Okay, well, come see me if you need any information at all! Any! I'll give you all that you need to know," Gumshoe said. "Heck, come down to Criminal Affairs and I'll give you the autopsy, show ya the murder weapon and all that."

"Sure, I'll be there later on today," Phoenix replied, suddenly feeling weak.

"Good! And you might want to talk to Edgeworth and explain that she's innocent for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"'Cause I'm busy over here at CA."

Phoenix had to restrain himself from saying out loud, _Which is why you're on the phone talking to me…_

"We'll see," he did say out loud, "I might just wait until the court day."

"But that's only tomorrow!"

"Then I guess I'll work fast."

"Right! Anyways, I gotta get going!" Gumshoe's voice went from optimistic to breathless panic. "If my superior finds me helping my niece's lawyer, I'm dead! Thanks again, pal."

The line went dead. Phoenix hung up the phone and put his head on his desk.

"Geez… I never get a break," he muttered to himself. He sighed heavily.

--

The plan had worked, and he was not at all surprised to see Phoenix the next day in court. He knew that there was no way he could've said no to Gumshoe.

Edgeworth was smiling devilishly when the defense took its place. He waited for Phoenix to lock eyes with him, mentally urging the man to give him some sort of a signal, but Phoenix kept looking forward with hard eyes and straight brows, lips set: Phoenix didn't look at him, not one bit.

For a second he thought Phoenix wasn't looking at him because of Friday, but he thought it through and found that it was because they were back in court, both working on the case of a mutual friend's relative.

There was bound to be some tension; they were good friends, but each other's greatest rivals, and they both had to work to their full extent to keep up this façade. But what would happen if the rivalry dissolved and friendship was all that remained?

They would not be able to function in their everyday lives as opposing attorneys.

Even more so, what if… what if it was beginning to borderline on something _more_ than friendship? Hopelessness followed that line of thinking.

Edgeworth forced himself to accept things as they were. Trying to make things different would only complicate things further…

The trial commenced as usual.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix took a noticeably deep breath. "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Good, now that we're all set," said the judge grandly. "The prosecution may make its opening statement."

--

With eyes closed, the judge nodded slowly. "Hmmm…." He ruffled some papers at his bench, looked out to the faces of the attorneys and said, "At this point today, I'm not ready to hand down a verdict on the defendant. I ask both the defense and the prosecution to investigate the point at issue more thoroughly. Court will reconvene tomorrow morning at ten… that will do, yes?"

Both attorneys showed their agreement.

"Court is adjourned, then." The gavel slammed down ferociously and the rising of audience members began, people flooding out the door.

Edgeworth left in a hurry, and Phoenix decided he must've had something do that was urgent…

_I need to talk to him, _Phoenix thought restlessly. _He can't just go off doing me favors without my thanking him. We also need to clear up the Friday misunderstanding while we're at it. _

He shoveled the papers, folders, and notes into his brief case and clicked the clasps shut, then swung it off the table in a steady rush. He could hear his own footsteps clattering on the tiles as he left the courtroom.

Despite not knowing he would be there, Phoenix was somewhat not too surprised to find Edgeworth waiting for him against the wall straight across from the door. He was engrossed with the paper he was reading, and Phoenix couldn't help but think that a photo of Edgeworth mesmerized by legal documentation would be welcome in a gallery of emotive photography.

_What the—!? Why am I thinking of that sort of thing?_

"Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth looked up at the sound of his name, and his face broke into a smile. Those smiles were becoming frequent sights, Phoenix noted; his heart rate began rising and he could already feel his throat parching.

Edgeworth tucked the paper in to a folder and said, "I see you're wearing your favorite suit today."

Phoenix smirked. "I'm guessing Mrs. Lang told you about it, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Edgeworth replied simply. They began walking their usual route. "I hope you didn't mind not having a bill when you got there."

"Not at all," Phoenix said. "I was just a little shocked when I heard it was you who paid for it. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"I needed to." Hardly anybody was around. "What was it you wanted on Friday?"

"Oh that?" Phoenix's eyes rolled up into his head as he tried remembering… He found what he was looking for. "Uh, it was nothing...." He felt a blush coming on.

Edgeworth appeared to notice. "Really…."

"Really. I figured we could maybe get some coffee, but you were busy."

"Well, then, what about today?"

Phoenix gave him a strange look, his eyebrows arched thinly. "Are you… feeling okay?"

"I'm in perfect health. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason…"

Phoenix had a hunch that Edgeworth was up to something. _What's up with him today?_

Without another word, they headed down to the parking lot like usual.

--

"Where's your car?"

The parking lot was packed with cars; not a one belonged to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth smiled enigmatically. "Wright, must you be so dense?" He paused, waiting to see if Phoenix could notice a rhetoric question when asked one. "I didn't bring it today."

Phoenix fumbled mentally with the thought. "But you drove here this morning…"

"I am aware of that," said Edgeworth, slightly jolted by his previous choice of words. "I called up Gumshoe and asked if he could pick up my car since I wouldn't need it today."

A moment of silence as Phoenix's brain clicked—"You're… walking?"

"With you."

"With me…" Phoenix repeated softly. He smiled brightly. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

--

Edgeworth admitted to himself that he needed to get out more. The coolness of the breeze was soothing, the scent of a balmy summer rolling through on random gusts. He heard the click of dress shoes on cement, the slight rustling of his and Phoenix's suits as they walked along this peaceful trail. Surprisingly, he heard no birds.

"Why are the birds so quiet?" Edgeworth found himself wondering aloud.

"It's probably going to rain," Phoenix replied simply, smiling just so.

"Wh-What!? Then why on this green earth did you not tell me of such possiblies!?"

"Hey, you took your own risks when you decided to walk with me." There was no sarcasm in his speech—nothing but the facts. "I'm not any better off. Look at me! This is my favorite suit!"

Edgeworth considered that. "Hmm… You are right, Mr. Wright."

"As the name implies." Phoenix chuckled. His laughter faltered under the Edgeworth's granite gaze. He started sweating in discomfort.

"You truly are a simpleton," Edgeworth said, exasperated yet slightly amused.

"Eh." Phoenix shrugged, sheepish.

They continued along, mostly in silence, sans the occasional random bit of small talk that Phoenix attempted. Even in silence, Phoenix found a sort of delicate sense of peace and happiness walking next to Edgeworth. Perhaps it was their age-tested friendship, their working relationship—

A sudden goopy-warm feeling oozed and garbled in his chest like a failed chemistry experiment within seconds, and he felt melty inside when he looked at Edgeworth in the corner of his eye. He really was a handsome man, Phoenix thought, and any girlfriend of his was lucky to have him as her man… An unspoken longing invaded at that moment, making Phoenix's heart rate soar and his skin flush.

Edgeworth chose the absolutely worst moment to look at his rival. "Wright, it's my turn to ask: Are you feeling all right?"

"A-ah wha?"

"Your face," he said, "looks very…scarlet."

"That? Eh, the wind – er, must be a cold or something…" Phoenix nervously scratched the back of his neck, biting his lower lip.

Edgeworth simply glared. "I don't think so. It's something else." He stopped abruptly, cutting off Phoenix from walking forward as he addressed him, his hands planted firmly on Phoenix's shoulders. "Why are your cheeks turning red, Mr. Wright? Don't tell me it's a flu bug or something of the sort; I'm not buying that lame excuse." Something flashed in his eyes, a feeling, a need – "I want the truth."

Phoenix had never seen Edgeworth with such a brilliantly passionate expression outside of court: His silver-coin eyes shimmered with curiosity, with an obvious deep-seated need to know the truth of the matter; a mingling of pained, intellectual frustration at the lack of knowledge as well.

_I get the feeling he wants to know about something more than just the color of my cheeks…_

Dumb-struck, Phoenix stared at the silvery stilettos. He couldn't help it when his insides went completely to putty. He moved his mouth, opening and closing it like a fish needing water to breathe, as he tried to articulate.

"I…it's…" He gulped nervously, ignoring the fact that he was quivering ever so slightly. "It's something stupid that's been on my mind."

"It mustn't be too stupid if it's concerning you now, of all times while taking such…" Edgeworth seemed to be looking for the right words—"a peaceful walk." He let Phoenix's shoulders go, but instead crossed his arms over his chest, one finger marking time.

Phoenix turned his head away and frowned deeply, his brows knitting.

"Well, Wright? Aren't you going to tell me?" His tone softened at the sight of Phoenix's sudden behavior change. He was going to change his tactic when Phoenix offered an interesting distraction:

"Um, Edgeworth, I don't feel comfortable talking about… _it_ right now, but since we're in the neighborhood, would you mind coming with me?"

"Coming with you…."

"To the park." Phoenix pointed out the entrance. "We're right here. I've never checked it out before."

Edgeworth uncrossed his arms, his whole demeanor relaxing. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Phoenix kept his gaze on the cement as they walked through the opened wrought iron gates down an elegantly winding path through a place that seemed right out of some kind of fairy tale: grass greener than crisp dollar bills, air clean and easily breathable, trees tall and impressive; a magical feeling, if Phoenix allowed himself the frivolity to think such.

Phoenix decided it was better sooner than later, now than never, to purge himself of all the ridiculous things and feelings spiraling in his heart, mind – the _something_ would not die! Not until he even gave the thing a shot!

_Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought dismally.

"Edgeworth…." It was almost painful to even say his name.

"Yes, Wright?"

Phoenix closed his eyes, filling his lungs with clean air as he braced himself. He calculated his chances of a positive response, saw the odds were against him, and then decided to do it anyway – "Are you dating anyone right now? Do you have a girlfriend, a special someone…--"

"Wright, there is no need to define 'dating' for me," Edgeworth said rather snappishly, "I have dated a few girls that fit my fancy, yes, but nothing ever happened. I'm not dating anyone at this moment, either…. I really have no intentions to."

Phoenix's heart sank to his elbows. "Ah, I see." He nodded slowly.

Edgeworth caught a hint of _something_ in Phoenix's line of questioning, and proceeded with his own. "What about yourself? Any girl I'll be seeing hovering around your arm in the office or gazing lovingly at you with a mystified air as you bluff your way through another meaningless objection?"

Phoenix shuddered at the sudden chill wrapping around his spin. _Ow, Edgey! No need to get defensive! _

He recovered quite nicely. "No, I haven't dated since my college days… Never found the right girl, you know?"

Edgeworth remained silent at the thought.

_Oh, great! Good going, Nick! Now he's got the wrong idea! Wait… what the hell am I thinking? I don't even have an idea what I'm thinking! This can't be happening…_

"Edgeworth, let me… let me rephrase what I said earlier… I didn't mean to—"

A heavy blot of water plopped onto his shoulder, leaving a darker spot on his already-dark blue suit.

More chills, Phoenix's eyes widened; Edgeworth stared, and then—

Utter panic.

"Ahhh! It's raining!"

"I can see that, Wright!"

The sky opened up and down came the rain, pouring heavily on the two attorneys as they looked desperately for cover.

Edgeworth snarled. "Dammit! There's nowhere to turn!" He's squinted ahead and spotted a gigantic oak tree in the distance with large, sprawling limbs reaching upwards and tons of leaves to block the downpour with large roots digging into the ground by the lake. "This way, I have an idea!"

Phoenix, using his brief case as a cover over his head, dashed after the prosecutor, splashing in the puddles and wincing at the cold water creeping down his legs from the rain-spatter on his chest. His breath came out in ragged misty puffs as he ran, his heart racing with the exhilaration and the excitement. His feet had muscle memories from childhood and went full speed to Edgeworth, his spirit the age of his childhood self.

He no longer noticed the pavement beneath his ruined dress shoes; he was dashing on air, sprinting on mist, breathing freedom and energizing his every cell in his body as he just let loose. Phoenix didn't care that his favorite suit was now completely ruined.

He, at last after the ordeal of the years, was happy again.

--

Thunder cracked around them and the rain came down harder, like spears landing all around them. Together, they were safe under the tree—as long as the lightning didn't hit too close.

Edgeworth pressed his back against the tree, panting and laughing with the frivolous freedom he just felt coursing through his body. His hair was gunmetal gray and plastered in wet strips to his forehead and cheek bones.

He was gasping from running so hard.

Phoenix pressed his back the same way, however, there wasn't much space and now their soaked shoulders were touching. He noticed the heat of Edgeworth seeping through the wet fabric… His laugh came out choppy.

"Oh my god…." Phoenix was still breathless from his run. "That felt so good… Whoo! I haven't felt so alive in so long!" He gave a half-hearted whoop and then relaxed a bit at the neck, still catching his breath, his head leaning on Edgeworth's shoulder.

Edgeworth, his breathing almost normal, leaned his head on Phoenix's. His dripping hair stuck to Phoenix's skin. Phoenix could feel the hot air from Edgeworth's nose somewhere around him. A feeling of comfort wrapped around the both of them.

They didn't move for a long time.

The storm didn't falter. The thunder was still roaring, the wind was blowing slant-wise, and the rain showed no signs of stopping.

Phoenix's mind went wild. _What's going on…? I don't understand it anymore. _He liked having Edgeworth close by to him, nuzzled up to him like this. His heart was brimming with intense feel-good unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He kept his eyes closed as he absorbed the feeling, memorizing it along with the wetness of Edgeworth's sweet-smelling hair sticking to him. _I don't… _He swallowed as he freely allowed himself the thought:

_I don't want this to end._

Feeling braver by the moment, and without moving their heads, Phoenix let his damp fingers take hold of those belonging to Edgeworth's supporting hand and shoulder. They were icy to his warm touch, but as they clasped together wordlessly, he felt them warm up quickly. The knuckles and digits fit together perfect as a puzzle piece, the palms aligned smoothly enough for Phoenix to consider (sappily) that perhaps—they were made for each other.

Lighting lit up the darkened sky, snapping Phoenix out of his love-hazed trance.

"Maybe we should…" He started to say. Edgeworth's hand tightened around his. "What? What is it?"

Edgeworth picked his head up from resting on Phoenix's. He moved forward, turned himself around, never letting go of Phoenix's hand. Never. He gazed deeply into Phoenix's eyes, saw his own reflection—his own longing and pain—in those dark eyes lit by lightning, and within that second, just before the horizon turned to darkness once more, he made his move.

He kissed him, just as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Once the initial shock vanished without a trace, Phoenix closed his eyes and gave himself over to the tender, warm-lipped kiss he had been secretly wanting – so secretly he didn't even know how much he wanted it; now, he couldn't live without it. He put his arm around the small of Edgeworth's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their lip lock. The sensations blazing his heart were on the verge of explosion, filling him with satisfaction and overwhelming that emptiness, that longing deep inside him.

The _something_ swelled happily in his chest, and in a moment later, something ELSE was swelling, too.

Edgeworth broke the kiss, but not the contact, their lips still touching as they took deep breaths from each other's air. Edgeworth rested his forehead against Phoenix's, his heart throbbing in his throat behind his tonsils.

"Please tell me," he said quietly despite the thunder crackling behind him, his voice fragile, "I'm not the only one who wanted that."

Phoenix reached up and caressed his cheek. "You're not the only one, Edgeworth." He kissed his lips as though promising. "Believe me, you're not the only one." They kissed twice quickly, then indulged in another long kiss as they held each other tightly.

The kissing embrace broke away slowly like the gossamer strands of a broken spider web.

Smiling angelically, Edgeworth enfolded Phoenix and held him against his rain-plastered chest, not caring that his suit was ruined or what it would cost to get it replaced. For a while, all that mattered was that they were holding each other through the storm.

However, the rain was not ending any time soon.

"Wright… We'll be out here all night if we continue to stand under this tree."

"Would it be cheesy for me to say that I don't care about that right now?" He snuggled into Edgeworth, breathing in the scent of soggy imported tea and wet flowers. Then, he chuckled. "I guess you're right." He smiled at the opportunity to make a pun at his own expense. He wisely let it pass.

Since they were all ready soaked, they took their time leaving. Edgeworth slipped a clandestine hand into Phoenix's pocket.

Phoenix decided now, _It's time. _He took his deepest breath, and dove right it to trouble.

"Edgeworth, what would you say if I told you that I love you…?"

Edgeworth continued looking ahead. His nickel-colored eyes were cold and lightless. His response was, "I'd tell you that you're stupid for feeling that way about me and that you shouldn't say that kind of rubbish…"

He kissed Phoenix's cheek gently, unexpectedly, with a smile and added, "And that I love you, too."

Beaming hard from the mysterious _something _now defined, Phoenix's put his hand in his pocket, holding on to Edgeworth's hand. They clasped on tighly, never wanting to let go.

Even though they were crazy, crazy lawyers, even though they were going to face a lot of hell for feeling they way they do, both in court and outside, it still felt as if all their problems no longer mattered now, just holding hands in the rain. Holding hands in the rain, their words drifting about in the cool air around them, nothing else mattered but the moment, their moment.

And they left it at.

THE END

"_We took a walk in the rain  
I suggested she confessed  
There's a park nearby, to cast the shade  
Stay cool but I'm giddy like a school boy  
You've got to handle with care this is not a toy  
And gradually we touched  
Although our clothes were wet  
We sat and smiled  
I never thought I'd smile so much  
The first kiss always says the most"_

_-- Blue October, "Balance Beam"_

_--_

_;I own nothing but the words and situations._

_First story of 2009, as well as first Edgeworth x Phoenix fic. _

_Actually started writing this October 20__th__, 2008._

_Just got around to posting it. xD_

_Lol._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_COMPLETE._


End file.
